


Just a Moment

by JustADumbWriter



Category: The orbiting human circus (of the air)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: Sometimes life is full of chaos and calamity for Julian the Janitor.But not tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognitioncorsair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognitioncorsair/gifts).



> This is dedicated to cognitioncorsair because she inspires me, like, all the time. Thank you. Enjoy the Gay Shit™ <3
> 
> (Also, this fic takes place in her Light in the Dark AU where everyone lives together and they're all a happy family and it's SUPER CUTE AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT CRYING RIGHT NOW OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE)

Julian opens the door to the balcony and steps out. The air is pleasantly warm, and a soft breeze drifts past him. He pads to the edge of the balcony, the coolness of the ground pleasant on his bare feet, and rests his hands on the railing. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, sighing with content as he exhales. He looks out across Paris, seeing hundreds of twinkling lights stand out against the night sky, which is slowly turning a deep, inky blue. 

The lights from the city get smaller and smaller as they span into the distance, and eventually Julian cannot tell where the city stops and the stars begin. The moon is big, and bright in the sky, almost full but not quite. Julian feels his lips tug into a smile at the view as he takes it all in. 

Behind him, he can hear the soft, muted sounds of music and laughter coming from the living room. It's Sunday, so everyone had sat down and had dinner together, as was quickly becoming a tradition in this mismatched little found-family Julian had become a part of. He smiles at the fresh memory of Leticia and Jacques trying to teach John how to cook. After dinner, they had all retired to the living room for drinks and music and easy, light conversation. The kind of conversation that comes so effortlessly to such a close group of people. Julian catches a burst of laughter from behind him, and it becomes more clear as he hears someone opening the balcony door, and stepping out to join him. 

Julian doesn't have to turn around to see who it is, because soon enough he feels a pair of warm arms wrap gently around his waist from behind. He lets out a gentle hum, leaning back against the solid frame behind him. 

John's lips gently press to Julian's cheek, and he murmurs a soft "Hi," before tightening his grip, and pulling Julian closer to him. 

"Hi," Julian smiles, resting his hands on top of John's. 

John slowly peppers kisses from Julian's cheek down to the corner of his jaw. 

"You okay?" He asks, gently nudging his nose against Julian's cheek. 

Julian huffs out a soft laugh through his nose, and rubs his thumb against John's hand. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm enjoying the view. It's really beautiful out here."

John hums in agreement, resting his chin on Julian's shoulder. Julian leans his head against John's, and they stand like that for a while, silently watching the sky darken, and enjoying the view as well as each other's company. 

Julian's focus is pulled back to the living room behind him as a song begins to drift through the air. It's soft, and slow, and he lets out a gentle sigh as he listens. John draws back slightly, catching Julian's eye. He then, wordlessly, untangles himself from the Janitor, and moves so that he is in front of him. 

"Julian," John holds out a hand, smiling softly. "Dance with me?"

Julian blinks at John, taken aback for a moment, before mirroring his expression, and taking the hand offered to him. John pulls him in again, this time facing him, and wraps one arm around his waist. Julian settles a hand on John's shoulder, all the while neither of them breaking contact with their other hands, holding them up in a waltz position. John steps back, and Julian follows, and they dance, slowly and lazily with all of Paris twinkling behind them. 

Julian reaches up to gently press his lips to John's, all the while still swaying with him. When he draws back, he sees John looking at him with a crooked grin and rosy cheeks, his eyes shining, and still half closed from the kiss. 

As the music comes to a stop, so do they. This time it's John who leans in for a slow, soft kiss. Their lips move lazily against each other, and Julian wraps both his arms around John's neck, pulling them closer together. John hums quietly against Julian, his grip firm, but not harsh. They break the kiss, and John rests his forehead against Julian's. Deep hazel eyes and light blue ones gaze softly into one another, and the entire world seems to stop for just a moment. 

"I'm so glad you're here," John murmurs, almost inaudible. 

Julian leans in again to press his lips to John's. 

"Me too," he whispers, grinning. 

***

Unbeknown to the couple outside so wrapped up in each other, Jacques and Leticia are standing on the other side of the glass doors, unabashedly staring at them, having caught the scene while going to the kitchen to get more wine. 

Jacques elbows Leticia, grinning. 

"Dare me to go press my face up against the glass and see how long it takes 'em to notice? Or- Or better yet! You got the keys to the door? We could lock 'em outside!"

Leticia glances back to John and Julian, lost in each other out on the balcony, and feels a soft, knowing smile tug at the corner of her lips. 

In a family like this, uninterrupted private moments can be surprisingly hard to come by, and by the looks on both John and Julian's faces, this moment between them seemed... Important. 

"Let them have this tonight, Jacques..." She says, ushering him towards the kitchen. 

"We will tease them about it tomorrow at breakfast."


End file.
